A Lonely Stranger
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: This is going to be a very in depth story, no such thing as a short summary. This is my best Trigun fic ever. please R&R! NO FLAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING! I AM UPDATING A CHAPTER WITH 2 SEX SCENES IN IT! CHAPTER 8!B WARNED!
1. The Chance

FIC INFO:

NAME: A Lonley Stranger ANIME: Trigun GENRES: Angst/Romance RATING: M DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun.  
CLAIMER: I own Angel Stampede and Autumn SUMMARY: Two strangers come into Glenwood Pines wounded. They take a chance asking two doctors for help. Will they receive it, or be turned in?  
AN: The screen of my laptop is cracked so if there are any typos I sincerely appologize. Thank you for your patience.

CHAPTER 1: THE CHANCE

"Always help thos in need, for someday you may need help as well. . ." -Camilla H.

Leaning heavily on his friend, he tried to keep moving. It felt as if they'd been walking forever,"Just a few more miutes, hold on," his friend told him," we're almost there."

Both were covered in large, brown cloaks; hiding their faces and bloody clothes,"Where are we?" the first asked, his blonde hair dangling in his tourquoise eyes.

"Glenwood Pines,why?" the black haired man answered.

"I think I'm gonna make it."

"You will, you have to," he told the blonde determinedly," I'll not let you die in a desert. Try not to stumble. We need them to think we're drunk," the two entered the gates, hoping to find a kind medic to help them out.

TRIGUN

Two young women walked down the street of Glenwood Pines. The first was Autumn, a tough, sharpshooter. She was a very outspoken, yet fun to be around. The second was Angel, she was also a sharpsooter, yet she hated to see anyone she'd ever shot die. She and Autumn had been to medical school and had gotten their licenses. They worked at the town's hospital. After working hours the girls played with the children they'd taken into their home. Autumn someday hoped to build an orphanage for them. As they walked towards the city gates, the children ran and greeted them.

"Angel! Autumn! Guess what?" one of the younger girls yelled.

"What?" asked Autumn sitting the child on her knee.

"I finished mending you jeans and shirt."

"Oh well thank you, hon," Autumn said hugging the small child tightly.

TRIGUN

The men crossed the gates and pulled their cloaks about them tightly. Almost immediately after entering the blonde tripped. The other knew he'd lost too much blood to go on. He saw a child run towards him, followed by a beautiful girl.

"Please, are you a medic," he asked her quietly.

"Yes, why?" she asked, sending the child away with the others.

"We need help, but you must promise me you won't turn us in," he said.

"I promise, no matter who you are," she turned to her friend," Autumn, these men need help."

TRIGUN

Once inside their home Angel lay then down on the couch," Who are you?"

"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and that's Vash the Stampede," he said.

Angel sat down next to Vash and moved his cloak away from his face, Vash stirred and winced slightly then passed out,"How bad is he?" she asked Wolfwood, opening the rest of the tattered material.

"Pretty bad," he said, pushing his hood back.

Angel gasped, dried blood was caked all over the man's trenchcoat,"Autumn, let's get him to the back."

"Allright," Autumn picked up Vash's feet and Angel got his shoulders. Wolfwood followed leaning on a cross-shaped object," Can you save him?"

"Yes," answered Angel," buy first you need to tell me something," she began filling a syringe.

"What?"

"Are either of you allerigic to any type of sedative?"

"No, why?"

Angel turned and pushed the needle into Wolfwood's neck," What the. . ."

"You've been shot three times, this will help," Autumn caught him as he fell," I'm sorry for not warning you."

Wolfwood blacked out in Autumn's arms," Take him across the hall," said Angel," I can't take care of them both."

Autumn slightly giggled and flashed Angel a smile," Allright."

TRIGUN

SNEAK PEEK: CHAPTER 2: RECOVERY?

Wolfwood woke with a splitting headache, it felt as if his muscles would snap if he moved at all,'I'm not too bad off,' he thought. He looked down at Autumn,'She slept by my bed, she doesn't even know me and yet she trusts me.' 

"Wolfwood?" Autumn knelt on her cot and looked up at him, his eyes clenched shut tightly and he fell back," Are you allright?" she asked.

"I. . .I. . .I'm bleeding again," he drew a sharp breath, Autumn pulled back the sheets, blood was running down his chest and sides.

AND. . .

Angel knew it, his eyelids had fluttered, those perfect lips had twitched. . .

ENJOY! PZ! 


	2. Recovery?

HEY YA'LL! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE SNEAK PEEK. WELL HERE IT IS THE AWAITED CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 2: RECOVERY

Several hours later, Wolfwood's eyes slowly opened. He saw the girls standing over him, pulling the sheets up around his shoulders," What the hell?" he asked.

"Sorry about the surprise injection," said Angel," I can't take care of you both Autumn was beginning to wonder if you were going to bleed to death."

"Where's Vash?" he asked, sitting up.

"He's allright, I think he'll make it, you just need rest. Both of you do, lay back."

"What are your names?" he asked

"I'm Autumn, and that's Angel."

"I need to check on Vash," Angel walked out of the room. Vash was still laying down, and still unconscious. She sat down in a bearby lounge chair and touched his shoulder," I don't know who you are," she whispered," but I hope to see you alive sometime."

"So how is he?" Autumn asked, putting a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"He'll probly live, I hope so anyway!" she giggled slightly.

"Wolfwood finally stopped fighting the sedative I gave him. He told me he didn't like going to sleep in the presence of strangers. I told him we weren't strangers now, we're friends."

"Good thinking, Autumn," Angel said," well I can't believe I'm caring for Vash the Stampede. Who'd have thought he'd show up in my living room?" she sighed and touched his cheek," and I also didn't know that a legendary gunslinger would be so handsome!"

"Wolfwood's not bad either you know!" Angel looked at Autumn and laughed," You know if we're not careful they'll steal our food AND our hearts! They are rumored to be womanizers, you know!"

"Hopefully they'll take us with them!" Autumn said excitedly," Well, don't we need to get to know them first?" Angel asked skeptically," Well, they're not going anywhere for awhile," Autumn said matter-of-factly," That's true!" Angel replied," Why don't we put a bell next to their beds, they'll ring if they need us."

"Yeah, I think we both need sleep," Autumn said.

"I'm going to go check on the children first," Angel said rubbing her eyes," I'll be right back."

"Allright, I'll get our cots ready," Angel walked to the back extension she'd added to the house and opened the door quietly. She found all of the children tucked in snuggly, obviously by Benji. Benji was like a big brother to them all. He was a very kind boy. Every night he'd feed and tuck in all the others. She yawned and closed the door. Autumn put a cot in each of their new 'patients' bedrooms. Soon both girls were fast asleep.

TRIGUN

The next morning, Wolfwood woke with a splitting headache. It fel as if his muscles were so tense, they'd snap in two if he moved at all. He slowly raised his head,' I'm not too bad off' he thought. He sat up on his elbows gently as he could. IV's were connected to both of his wrists, he suddenly noticed that Autumn had slept in his room at his bedside. He reached down and ran his hands through her hair,' h She doesn't even know who I am, and yet she cares so much to sleep in my room,' he touched her cheek. He wished he had someone like her to care for, but he figured he'd just put them in danger. He tried to sit up, wincing, he didn't think he should. Autumn slowly woke up, she sat up and looked at Wolfwood. His eyes were closed tightly, she knelt on her cot," Wolfwood?" she asked," are you allright?" he drew a sharp breath,"I. . .I'm---bleeding," he managed. God, it hurt SO bad, he could barely speak or breathe. Autumn stood up and pulled the sheets down to see what he was talking about. Blood had leaked through the bandages and was running down his sides and chest," Angel! Come here, HURRY!"

"What?" Angel asked frantically entering the room.

"He's bleeding!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay," Angel looked at Wolfwood," are you allright? Can you speak?" she motioned for Autumn to get her medical tray. Autumn ran from the room and returned with a small cart.

"What the. . ." Wolfwood's fists clenched he grit his teeth and turned his head away from the girls.

"Wolfwood?" Angel asked softly, sponging at blood," It's not bad, just try not to move."

"I. . .can't," he gasped.

"Okay, hang on to my voice, this is a muscle relaxer," she told him," Squeeze I have a sedative, it's just risky to give it to you now, I'm sorry."

He nodded, it was so embarassing having to be taken care of, yet in a way he liked it. It felt sort of nice to be cared for. Soft skin touched his arm and held his hand, he looked at Autumn. He wished he looked more appealing to her; she was in fact, very attractive. He figured he looked pretty bad. Angel neatly stitched up the wound and rebandaged it," All done, now just take it easy. You're hurt, we can't help you if you don't let us," Wolfwood nodded, he licked his lips and slowly sighed," Thank you."

"No problem," Autumn pulled the sheets back around him. Angel went to Vash's room, he still hadn't moved. She sat by his bed and took out her book.

TRIGUN

Autumn ran her fingers through Wolfwood's hair, his heartrate had slowed back down to normal," You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Something's troubling you. . ." she started.

"I've killed so many," his eyes began to tear," I had to though, he just doesn't understand. This is the way I've had to live," tears streaked his face and landed on his pillow," I'm not a bad person, am I? I didn't want to, I swear!" Autumn cupped his cheek," No, Nicholas; you're not."

TRIGUN

Angel knew it, his eyes had fluttered thos perfect lips had twitched, she lay her book aside," Vash?" his eyelids teeth clenched. He moaned slightly, his eyelids opened," Where am I?" he slurred.

"My name is Angel, everything's fine," she told him.

"Wolfwood?"

"He's okay," she looked at the heart moniter's screen, his heartrate was slowing.

"Good," he closed his eyes, heartrate kept dropping," Tell him I'm sorry."

"STAY WITH ME!" Angel yelled, the moniter went black. One. Straight. Line. . .

SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 3: DEAD OR ALIVE?

Angel is determined not to give up on Vash, she remembers the tragedy of July City and how it related to her own tragic childhood. She comes out of the flashback crying, she forces air down Vash's lungs and pushes hard on his chest. She looks at the moniter, still nothing. She pushes frantically, in another thirty seconds he'd be brain damaged, if they even got him back. . .

HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED! LUV YA'LL! 


	3. Dead or Alive?

HELLO AGAIN! HOPE YA'LL LIKE THE FIC SO FAR! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3: DEAD OR ALIVE?

Autumn heard Angel screaming at someone, she ran from the room," NO!" Angel, yelled at Vash," Come on! Hand in there! You're gonna make it!" she began CPR on the lifeless Vash. Autumn grabbed the crash cart from the closet. Angel wasn't giving up.

TRIGUN

Wolfwood's eyes popped open as heard Autumn race from the room, what the hell was going on? He heard Angel's plea and knew it was all over," Vash! You're gonna pull through! Wake up! Please!"

He knew it, his best friend, his only friend was dead. THe only person he could rely on was dead, and it was his fault. Why did he shooot that kid? Even if he was a Gung-Ho-Gun, maybe he had a chance to be allright. Now Vash would die angry with him.

FLASHBACK

Giant worms were everywhere, murdering all who came their way. No one was to be spared. The children he and Vash had been taking care of were in danger. He'd noticed him first, Vash shot the earpiece off of the Gung-Ho-Gun. It was a child, buy a deranged psychopathic one with the mindset of a sociapath. Vash looked at him and asked him," Why?" Tears were in Vash's eyes. Meryll and Millie were both in shock. He had to do it, Vash had walked toward the Gung-Ho-Gun with open arms. The child held a gun to Vash's head. Wolfwood pulled his own gun, aimed, and shot the bastard in the side of the head. The rest of the kids gasped and ran from him. Tears threatened to fall; buy before they could, Vash hit him so hard he fell to the ground. He'd seen the pain in Vash's eyes, the angst, the anger. Wolfwood jumped from the roof and ran to destroy the worms. Vash helped, but to no avail.

END FLASHBACK

Well that's what had gotten them here. Wolfwood knew he wasn't much of a priest, buy he knew God all the same silently, he prayed.

TRIGUN

Angel pushed down on Vash's chest hard and forced air down his lungs. Still nothing. One more minute and he'd have brain damage if they even got him back,' Never give up,' she told herself,' this will not be a dejavu of July CIty!' she pushed harder, trying to shut the memorey out.

FLASHBACK

They were scattered all around, dead bodies lay in the heaps of rubble and mounds of concrete. Autumn hadn't been with her on this mission, she was back in the town of Augusta. Angel looked for days, trying to find any survivors. One day, she found a small girl. No more than eight years old, she'd been hiding in a basement. Her parents gone. . .

END FLASHBACK

This reminded Angel of her own life, both of her parents had been killed by a man with blueish hair.

FLASHBACK

Angel had been ten the first time tragedy struck her life. She'd gotten out of school, and was walking home. It was her father's birthday, she stopped at her friend's place. Zeke was a welder, he taught her how to weld and sculpt; buy also how to work with wood. Angel had made her family a brand new set of chairs and a new table. Zeke hooked up the flatbed and helped her pull it to her house. When he'd left, she ran inside to show her parents her accomplishment. She gasped and her stomach turned sour. Both of her parents were on their knees, in front two men. One was blonde, the other had a dark blue-violet hear color. For no reason at all the blue-haired man held up guns to their heads and, as Angel screamed, pulled the trigger.

END FLASHBACK

Angel found herslef crying, Vash still hadn't stirred. She pushed again and again, then heard a beep. His heart began beating slowly, buy surely. It slowly climbed and then stablized. Angel collapsed on top of his chest.

TRIGUN

Vash woke and noticed a woman crying on his chest. Slowly, he put a hand on her back," Angel, you just saved my life."

"Vash?" she looked up into those gorgeous eyes.

"I'm allright now," he managed," I just needed blood."

"We gave you that, Dracula," Autumn said jokingly. Vash held Angel to him, he was forever in her debt. Her hair fell over his face, he smelled the scent of flowers and perfume that wasn't too strong. His wounds had been stiched up and taken care of well," It's allright, my Angel," he told her," I'm alive."

TRIGUN

Autumn entered Wolfwood's room," He's alive!" she exclaimed," Angel saved him!" Wolfwood sighted in relief, they were going to make it out alive once again," That's great," he told her," I thought we were goners.

TRIGUN

Weeks went by, the girls cared for the two gunslingers and tlaked with them of their adventures. The children would go into their rooms and play, the men enjoyed it so much they would join them. Laughter was present in the small house once more.

TRIGUN

Angel got up one morning to Benji's frantic, yet tough. voice," Angel! There are men outside the door with guns!" Angel picked up her favorite handguns and walked to her door. Opening it, she stayed out of firing range," What do you want?" she asked.

"You're housing two gunslingers, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"Because one of them alone is worth $$60 billion," he racked his gun," Wouldn't want the children to get hurt now would we?"

OKAY I KNOW A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER. . .WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

SNEAK PEEK. . .CHAPTER 4: HOUSE ARREST

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come in my house and tell me what to do!" Angel cocked her guns.

He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a table, she backflipped over it and re-loaded her pistol, it was a good thing the tabel was made of reinforced steel. Autumn joined her, both waited for a time to strike. . .

Angel felt a pressure on her knee," DAMN YOU!" she yelled as her knee snapped, the men jumped on her and started throwing punches. . .

ENJOY! 


	4. House Arrest

OKAY EVERYONE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS! THIS ONE'S DEFINITELY ACTION-PACKED! THANX FOR READING!

CHAPTER 4: HOUSE ARREST

Angel looked hard at the men," What do you mean by?" she asked, knowing fear was written all over her face.

"They're dangerous men, I'd just hate to see what they'd do," he told her, playing off of her fear," you have exactly 24 hours to turn them in."

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come in my house and tell me what to do!" she cocked her guns. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a table, she shot him in the chest. A spray of bullets came at her. She flipped backwards over the table and used it as a sheild. It was a good thing it was made of reinforced steel. She loaded her guns and waited for an opportunity to stand and fire.

TRIGUN

Vash woke sharply to the crack of a .357 Mag. He sat up and grabbed his trenchcoat. He met Wolfwood in the hall, and after tripping over each other's arms and legs, they began sprinting toward the sound of the gunfire.

TRIGUN

Autumn joined Angel and began shooting back at the men," It's not working," Angel tolder her," We have to try, for the kids," Autumn replied.

"Right," Angel said holstering her gun," Here goes nothing," she rolled to the side and charged one of the men Int the confusion Autumn was able to get up and take one down as well. The girls bagan kicking gunsacross the room, away from their assailants. Autumn threw one of her attackers against the man in front of Angel, who winked at her. Angel turned to face her next walking corps and ducked as a fist came at her. She punched him in the stomach and hit his nose with her forehead. He kicked her feet out from under her; backflipping, she kicked him in the chin. She blocked to her right and kneed the next one in the back.

Autumn was also busy kicking ass, picking up a broom she literally "swept them off their feet", when the men finally got up, she was ready for them. She tripped the first two and kicked the other three against the wall. Vash and Wolfwood stood in awe, it seemed as if the women didn't even need their help. Angel kicked at one of them and missed, spinning on her heel she punched another. Autumn noticed that one man had a gun aimed at Angel. She tackled him and took it. Angel moved sharply right and felt pressure on her knee. One man pushed her forward," Damn you!" she yelled at them, she heard a snap, her knee was broken. The assailants jumped her and began throwing punches.

"Leave her alone!" Vash kicked the two away and knelt beside Angel," Come on, the sherrigg's here. I'll take you to your room," Angel's reply was putting both of her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Wolfwood was already busy fighting off the last few men remaining. Vash picked up Angel and lay her on her bed. Autumn took the children, who were wondering what the hell was going on, into the back. Ther sherriff came inside, his guards dragged away the fallen men," You're under house arrest until further notice!" he slammed the door and began nailing it shut, all openings were to be sealed.

"Dammit," Wolfwood light up a cigarrete.

TRIGUN

Angel sat up and pulled her cart toward her. She filled a syringe with morphine and injected it into her knee. She only winced slightly," You okay?" Vash put a hand on her shoulder," Yeah, this isn't the first time this has happened. I've been shot here three times. This leg's just weak that's all," she looked to the children," is everyone here?"

"We're allright," Benji told her.

"We're under house arrest," everyone turned to see Wolfwood standing in the doorway. He blew smoke over his shoulder and took another drag on the cigarette," They've gone to get more nails."

"Damn," Angel said," we've gotta get outta here, and fast."

"Your knee is broken, that makes you out of commission for awhile," Vash told her.

"No it doesn't," Angel looked at Autumn," All we'd have to do was reconstruct it."

"That's right, I'll get the tools," Autumn came back in the room with a toolbox. Both gunslingers looked at the girls as if they'd grown antennas," What's with the tool box?" Wolfwood asked.

"Well, I had to put screws in my knee the first time I got shot. The second I had to build a new knee cap; then the third, I had to reconstruct most of it," she laughed at the men's shocked faces," Autumn helped me out a lot."

"Well then, why did your knee snap?" Vash inquired.

"Because, the screws were obviously coming out of place. The snap was metal scraping metal," she sterilized the screwdriver. Autumn carefully screwed the tiny nuts and bolts bcak together in Angel's leg.," This time I'll put extra bonding glue on it," she squeezed a glue-like substance on the metal and bone," I'll do the rest," Angel trhreaded a needle," Oh and don't look so surprised boys, Autumn has a metal elbow."

"My left one," Autumn said, grabbing it instinctively. Vash was amazed, he thought he was the only one with metal in him. Now he didn't feel like such a freak," This should heal within a few hours," the sound of nails being pounded into wood was heard. The windows and doors were being boarded up," No, it's now or never," Angel stitched up her knee and sprayed lidacaine on it. She reached into a drawer and took out a pill.

"What's that?" Autumn asked.

"Darvacet," she replied taking the medication," it's a damn good pain killer," she stood," Time to go to work," she walked into her room and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out in a black leather bodysuit and black and silver leather trenchcoat, her boots went up to her thighs and had metal spikes for heels. She swung the trenchcoat on and threw Autumn a bag. Autumn changed clothes in her room, her suit was styled the same, except her boots were flat and her trenchcoat had pink trim. Vash looked at Angel and felt his leather get very tight suddenly. Wolfwood put his cross in front of him, damn they were fine! Angel looked at Autumn," Now all we need is some artillary."

Vash looked at them in shock," You girls are allowed to carry guns?"

"I was named Angel 'Stampede' after you, because I raise so much hell. Does that answer your question?"

HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!

SNEAK PEEK. . .CHAPTER 5: ANGEL STAMPEDE

"He's here!" Angel said, anger stiffening her muscles," Get the kids out! NOW!" he was here she knew it, she'd never forget him, those cold eyes, that cynical smile. He had to pay!

"Looking for me?" that demon's voice echoed. Angel turned, Vash gasped, Wolfwood drew his gun. . .

------------------

"So I see you're still seeking to avenge the deaths of your parents. Heh, heh, why hold on to your hatred towards me this long?" he smiled those golden eyes staring her down.

"I want to know why," she glared.

"Why did you rebel?" he asked, shooting at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, ducking.

"I killed those worthless beings you call parents because you refuse to accept your fate!" he shouted.

"What fate? I am the master of my fate. . .at least that's what the Chaplains told me! You had me sent there!"

"Yes you're a GHG just like the rest of us!" Wolfwood gasped,'Chaplains? so she's one too?' he thought.

SO WHO IS OUR MYSTERY MAN? PUT YOUR GUESS IN MY REVIEWS PLEASE! THANX FOR READING! 


	5. Angel Stampede

SO WHO'S OUR MYSTERY MAN? DID YOU GUESS RIGHT, FIND OUT NOW!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: ANGEL STAMPEDE

Angel sat on a nearby leather lounge chair, flipping the arm cushion up she punched in a code on a small keypad. A few seconds later, the ceiling tiles moved and an array of weapons were lowered on cables. She pushed in another code and the other arm cushion flipped up. A keyboard slid out of a secret compartment. A screen glided out of the keyboard," Computer, fules on targe's whereabouts," she commanded.

"Target is nearby; South Pine Dr.," the computer responded. Angel's eyes grew wide," We gotta get out of here now!" she exclaimed.

" Hollup. . .what was all. . ." Wolfwood started, Angel began grabbing guns and putting them in her trenchcoat," Get the kids out of here! NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"He's here!" Angel said, anger stiffening her muscles," Get the kids out!"

Wolfwood, Vash, and Autumn pushe the kids to the backdoor," It's sealed!" Vash yelled," Move!" Angel took out a large gun and blasted the wall away," Get out!"

He was here! She knew it, she'd never forget him, those cold eyes, that cynical smile. He had to pay1 Wolfwood, Vash, and Autumn took the kids to the nearest bar,' Good,' Angel thought,' Come on, I know you're here!'

"Looking for me?" that demon's voice asked. Angel turned, Vash gasped, Wolfwood drew his gun, in front of them was Legato Bluesummers," Yes, you and I have a score to settle. It ends today, you bastard!" she yelled.

"So I see you're still seeking to avenge the deaths of your parents. Heh, he, he, why hold on to your hatred towards me this long?" he smiled, those golden eyes staring her down.

"I want to know why," she glared.

"Legato!" Vash stepped out of the shadows.

"Stay out of this, Vash! This is between me and Legato!" she drew, she shot. Legato doged and shot back, missing her," Why did you rebel?" he asked, still shooting.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, ducking," I killed those worthless beings you called parents because you refused to accept your fate!" he shouted.

"What fate?" she asked, backflipping," I am the master of my fate, and the captain of my soul!" she laughed," At least that's what the Chaplains told me! You had me sent there!"

"Yes, you're a Gung-Ho-Gun just like the rest of us!" Wolfwood gasped,' Chaplains?' he thought,' so she's one, too?'

"I can't help that now, can I?" one of her bullets clipped his leg," But you, you had to kill them!" tears streaked her cheeks and stung her eyes," You had to because you were Knives's bitch!" she yelled, two more bullets hit his leg. Legato fell, she knew the second she reloaded her gun, he'd shoot her. Vash ran forward and pused Angel out of a bullet's pathway. Legato stood," It's not your time to die, Vash," he began walking away. Vash looked down at Angel. When he looked up to face Legato, the tall, dark man was gone. Angel was shaking, she got up quickly and ran to her house. She went to her room and threw herself on the bed, crying uncontrollably. Vash followed her and found her on her bed. He lay a hand on her shoulder," Why, Vash? Why couldn't I kill him?" he took her into his arms," I thought about nothing else for years! I feel so. . ."

"Don't say it," he put a finger to her lips," you're not weak, you were strong enough to face him. Most people woould have had an emotional breakdown everytime someone said his name," he dried her eyes," I know it hurts, my brother killed my family."

"You mean Knives?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Yes, why?" Vash looked down at her in shock.

"Knives ordered my parents' deaths," Vash gently pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry."

TRIGUN

Meanwhile Autumn and Wolfwood were sitting on the couch trying to sort things out," Nick, how does Vash know Legato?"

"Autumn, Knives is Vash's brother, Legato works with Knives. Knives killed everyone that Vash called family, tragedy follows Vash because of Knives and Legato," Wolfwood answered.

"Oh, so that's why neither of you have girlfriends," she leaned in and lay her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her," Yes, that's why," he kissed her cheek.

TRIGUN

The next morning Angel woke to find Vash next to her, his arm placed protectively over her shoulder," Vash?" she said quietly kissing his hand," it's morning," Vash hugged her tightly and rolled her onto her back beside him," Good morning, Angel," he said nuzzling noses with her. She giggled slightly, before she could say anything else, he kissed her lips. Gently at first, then slowly moved on to a more passionate kiss. He broke and began again, giving her plenty of time to protest. When she did not, his lips met hers and his tongue slid between them, she responded to his kiss so slowly, Vash thought she was reluctant, or did not desire him. Her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She rolled over to face him and in another array of interlaced lips and tongues, she soon realized he was on top of her," We have to stop now," he panted, sweat dripping down his face. She have him a puzzled look," you're too fragile right now. I don't want you to regret this later."

"Allright Vash, I understand."

"It's not that I don't desire you. . ." she put a finger to his lips. She kissed him lightly on his cheek and sat up on her elbows. He rolled off of her and onto his back. She lay her head on his shoulder and put her hand to his chest," Angel, I don't know if you're ready to hear this, but I love you, and there's nothing I can do about it."

TRIGUN

Wolfwood woke to find Autumn in his arms, he looked down at her golden hair,' So beautiful,' he thought,' if only she were min,' he put his hand on her face and brushed her cheek with his fingers. She woke slowly and found him beside her, she stared in his eyes for a momment and wondered if he was falling for her as fast as she was falling for him. Wolfwood broke the silence," Morning doll," he nipped at her ear, playfully. She drew a hissed breath.

"G'morning, Nick," she replied rather breathlessly, she didn't know how much longer she could take his torture. When he stopped she felt as if she'd burst. Gently, he kissed her lips and suddenly thrust his tongue into her mouth. She fiercely pushed back with her own. He loved the way she was, like a tiger waiting to pounce.

When he broke the kiss, she smiled, he decided to take a chance," Autumn, I love you. . ."

* * *

END!

WILL AUTUMN AND ANGEL SHARE THEIR LOVERS' FEELINGS? WILL LEGATO RETURN TO HAUNT THEM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER IN "A LONELY STRANGER".

* * *

CHAPTER 6: GIRL PROBLEMS

"There they are! Mr. Vash! Mr. Wolfwood!" a shrill voice called, the gunslingers shuddered.  
"Who are they?" Autumn and Angel glared at the two approaching girls.  
DOUBLE TROUBLE VASH AND WOLFIE!  
TRIGUN "I refuse to play your games. Why don't you just leave?" Angel asked coldly," If you leave now, I won't have to kill either of you"  
WHO'S SHE PISSED AT? I WOULDN'T WANNA B THEM!  
TRIGUN Angel felt a sharp prick and was frozen momentarily, her head reeled and she fell backwards into Vash's arms.  
She was barely aware of her surroundings, she tried to stand, Vash's arm caught her," Vash," she started breathless," VASH! They're gonna kill. . ."

WHO'S GONNA DIE? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE!

LUV, PZ, JOY, REVIEW!


	6. Girl Problems

HI YA'LL! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYING THE FIC SO FAR! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO REVIEW.

CHAPTER 6: GIRL PROBLEMS

Angel looked up at Vash, he suddenly felt very stupid. As he was about to get up, she started to cry," I love you too, Vash. I don't give a damn what my instincts tell me, I haven't loved in so long."

Relieved, Vash held her," It's allright to care Angel. It's allright to love, trust, and depend on someone."

"Where have you been all my life?" she asked him.

TRIGUN

Autumn grabbed Wolfwood's neck and stared into his eyes," I love you too, Nick," she pulled him into another kiss.

TRIGUN

Angel got up and met Wolfwood in the hallway, the children had followed them," Let's pack our things, if we hurry I can get us on a sandsteamer," Autumn said.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Only if we hurry."

2 WEEKS LATER

Autumn's sandsteamer friend got them all the way to Augusta,"Thanks!" she called.

"Now," said Angel," let's stock up on food and get a house for the kids."

"How? We have no money," Wolfwood reminded her.

"Autumn's not the with connnections. Come on," she walked to the nearest porch and sat down," I gotta hide some of these guns," she began pushing some down in their holsters. Suddenly Vash and Wolfwood gasped, and hid their faces," What's wrong, guys?"

"There they are Mr. Vash! Mr. Wolfwood!" a shrill voice called, the gunslingers shuddered.

"Who are THEY?" Autumn asked them.

"Hi! So here's where you've been hiding! We looked everywhere for you two!" the girl with black hair shook a finger at them.

"Yeah! We were pretty banged up, luckily we were in good hands," Wolfwood put an arm around Autumn," they got us back to perfect condition."

Vash slipped his arm around Angel," Yes, they saved our lives. Neither of us would be here without them."

"Really? Why didn't you come to us for comfort? You 'Needlenoggin'! Isn't that what Mr. Wolfwood calls him?"

"Yes," the other answered.

"Who ARE they?" asked Angel.

"Meryll Strife and Millie Thompson, from the Bernardelli Insurance Comapany," Meryll offered Angel her hand. Angel just stared at it," I won't bite, you now," Meryll said irrantly.

"You may not, but I will," Angel sent the girls a look that would make wet wood burst into flames.

"I will too," Autumn stated flatly.

Meryll withdrew her hand and looked at Vash," Well, who are they? I'll have to document that they're staying with you."

"Angel Stampede and Autumn Wolfwood," Vash told her.

"Okay Angel what's your age, height, weight, job, haircolor. . ." she stopped short as her earring were blown off by Angel's gun.

"Go away, I know who you are and why you're here," Angel glared at her and holstered her gun.

"What are you talking about?" asked Meryll.

"I know the REAL reason you're here," Angel answered coldly.

"Well, I still need your information," Meryll told her," fill this out, please," Merlly handed her a pen and clipboard.

Wolfwood's eyes flashed, he thought that pen looked familiar. Where had he seen it though?

"I refuse to play your games. Why don't you just leave?" Angel asked her," If you leave, I won't have to kill you."

It's my job to follow Vash and Wolfwood, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't get in my way," Meryll shoved the clipboard and pen at her again. Angel picked up the pen. When she pushed the button to release the ink however, she felt a sharp prick and was frozen momentarily. Her head reeled and she fell back into Vash's arms.

"What the hell?" Wolfwood looked down at Angel and put Autumn behind him protectively. Angel knew exactly what Meryll had given her, it was a mutated form of a damn near unstoppable virus.

TRIGUN

Vash looked up at Meryll," What's wrong with her?" he asked through his teeth.

"Heat stroke probably, I wouldn't worry too much," she said.

Millie looked at Meryll," Meryll, let's unpack," she walked to the hotel across the street.

"I'll be back in a moment," Meryll told them. Vash was already in the saloon with Angel.

TRIGUN

Millie looked to Meryll, once inside," This isn't right!" her friend ifnored her,"I can't do this Meryll!" she yelled," I can't and I WON'T!"

"Yes you will! Do you want to die?" Meryll looked up at Millie," Because if we don't go through with THIS mission, he'll kill us!"

"You 'enjoy' this line of work, but I don't. I'm not going to sit by and kill another person!" Millie stormed out of the room.

"You'll never quit! I won't let you!"

TRIGUN

Angel was barely aware of where she was, she tried to stand, Vash's arm caught her," Vash," she started breathless," Vash, Meryll is. . .gonna. . ."

"Shhhhhh. . ." Wolfwood cleared a table in the saloon, Vash lay her down," Don't move, I don't know what's wrong with you yet."

Angel's head felt as if someone were pounding nails through her temples. She knew she'd only get one chance, she HAD to save Millie; Meryll wouldn't wait long before attempting to kill her tooo if she got in the way. Angel struggled, pushing Wolfwood away," Don't fight us!" he told her sternly.

"You don't understand. . .she's gonna kill. . ."

"It's all over, Angel," Vash tried to soothe her.

"She's gonna kill Millie!" Angel gathered her remaining strength and got up. She ran, tripping and stumbling, outside and saw MIllie running away from Meryll.

TRIGUN

Millie ran hard, she knew Meryll would kill her if she caught her. Bullets whizzed past her head. She saw Angel, she tried to tell her to go away. Angel didn't listen.

TRIGUN

Angel pushed Millie out of the way, and shot Meryll's hand. SHe felt a peircing pain shoot through her lungs and saw bright light, then darkness.

END!

HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED!

WILL ANGEL BE ALLRIGHT? DOES MILLIE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. . .

SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 7: ANTIDOTE

Autumn knelt and saw Angel's wounds, she drew her gun and shot Meryll," HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at her, Meryll hit the ground. Tears streaked down Vash's face and Autumn fell into Wolfwood's arms, weeping.

SORRY YA'LL THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE VERY SHORT BC IN CHAPTER 8 THERE ARE TWO SEX SCENES! WARNING AHEAD OF TIME! THESE MAY BE CONSIDERED NC-17 TO SOME PEOPLE! DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T PREPARED FOR THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY BANNED! IF YOU SHOULD CHOOSE NOT TO READ THE SEX SCENES, THE STORY WILL STILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU, BC I PUT THEM IN THE CHAPPIE AND NOTHING ELSE HAPPENS BESIDES THEM. PZ OUT! LATERZ! don't say i didn't warn you! 


	7. Antidote

!SEX SCENE IN NEXT CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 7: ANTIDOTE

Millie slowly sat up,' I'm not dead?" she thought,' I heard gunfire,' she remembered Angel.

"NO! ANGEL!" Vash rushed to Angel's side and knelt down," Please be alive, please," he turned her over. Blood poured from her shoulder, she'd been shot. Autumn knelt and saw Angel's wounds, she drew her gun and shot Meryll," HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed, Meryll hit the ground. Tears streaked down Vash's face, Wolfwood put a hand on his shoulder, Autumn fell back into Wolfwood's arms.

TRIGUN

Angel stirred slightly, opening her eyes was proving to be a very difficult task. Her headache was still present, she finally got her eyes open to see Vash," Mmmph. . ."she winced," Vash?" Vash looked down at her, suprised she was alive, let alone talking to him," Is Millie allright?" she asked.

"Yes," Vash said, cupping her cheek," Millie's just fine," he kissed her forehead," Let's get you to a hospital."

Autumn and Vash carried Angel to the hospital down the road and lay her in the bed. Millie soon came in her room," Give her this, it'll get rid of the virus in three days," she handed Vash a vial of purple liquid," she should recover in no time," Millie told them," I've got to be going, the childrean of Glenwood Pines will need someone to care for them.

"Where are they?" Angel asked urgently.

"I had a good friend help them out. They're on teh sandsteamer waiting for their trip home."

Angel sighed and relaxed, Vash reached for her hand. Autumn looked at Millie," So where is the best place to give this?" she held up a syringe.

"Neck or shoulder for the fastest results."

"Okay, Millie. Angel, where?" asked Autumn.

"Neck, I've been shot in my shoulder."

Vash put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him," Don't tense your muscles," he told her. Autumn pushed the needle in and began pushing the purple liquid into Angel. She winced and grit her teeth, Vash wiped a tear from her eye. Autumn pulled the needle out," You okay?"

Angel's body went slack, the room spun, she was drenched in sweat, and she heard a loud roaring in her ears. Vash held her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Angel's eyes shut tightly, she tried not to pass out. Holding her breath, she waited for the wave of pain to pass. She let her breath out and her muscles stopped spasming,"Mmmph. . .that shit's got a nasy kickback."

"Yeah, just rest. You'll get spells like that untill you get well. I'll take care of Benji and the kids until you return," Millie walked to the gunslingers and hugged them,"Bye," with that she walked out.

Angel turned toward Vash," You won't leave me will you?"

"No, Angel," he told her," I won't leave you, I promise," he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you," she nuzzled his hand. He lited her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

PHEW! NO ONE DIED EXCEPT MERYLL! (sorry Meryll fans!) 

SEX SCENE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 16! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 


End file.
